Acceptance
by eyrianone
Summary: Summary:   Episode tag for 'To live and die in LA.'  How did he know?  She wonders.  What did he see to make him so confidently state – 'It's clear what you and Castle have is real…..'


**Title:** Acceptance

**Author**: Eyrianone

**Rating**: K

**Spoilers:** To live & die in LA.

**Summary:** Episode tag for 'To live and die in LA.' How did he know? She wonders. What did he see in their too short re-acquaintance to make him so confidently state – _'It's clear what you and Castle have is real…..'_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of what you recognize is mine, I just can't get Richard Castle out of my head

**Authors Note: I really should finish editing my unfinished Bones piece, maybe now I can . . . . **

* * *

><p>She's not certain how long she spends simply watching Castle sleep, the weight of Royce's last words to her heavy in her pocket.<p>

His last piece of advice, won the hard way she can tell, reaching out to her from wherever he is now, and urging her to take a chance Royce himself obviously never did.

How did he know? She wonders. What did he see in their too short re-acquaintance to make him so confidently state – _'It's clear what you and Castle have is real…..'_

Is real . . . is real.

The words go around and around in her mind. Words so simple to contain everything she feels for her wayward sidekick. Her partner.

Words so true.

It IS real. What she undeniably feels for him. And it scares her like nothing else on earth.

Because it sits there within her, consuming everything; and it's so large and so powerful that owning to it, admitting to it, confronting it . . .

Last summer when he left for the Hamptons with his ex-wife in tow she learned the hard way that she couldn't walk away from it. That there was no way to smother, strangle, drown or kill it. He had only to walk back into her life to have it growing and blossoming under his gaze and with his every smile.

And since then, with everything they've faced down together, and every moment that he's been her rock, it's gradually taken over more and more of her soul until she can't imagine or comprehend a life devoid of him without facing the certain knowledge that losing him would be the worst pain it's possible to imagine.

He is the love of her life; and nothing can alter or touch that.

Her gaze slides loving over the planes of his face, his features even more boyish in slumber than when animated if that's possible, as usual a lock of light brown hair is falling over his forehead and she doesn't stop herself from reaching over to push it back. He turns to face her in his sleep muttering something about 'swimsuits' and she smiles mischievously and hopes he enjoyed every second of the show she put on for Ganz.

She came so close that night in their shared suite to facing her fear and going to him, she knows now it's her holding them back, keeping 'Josh' between them as a safety valve, when really she doesn't want to try to contain the tide anymore, not when the pull of 'them' of what they truly are is so strong. She's swimming against a current she doesn't really have the will to fight here, as Royce said . . . she doesn't want to wonder 'if only', she just wants . . . Castle.

Castle, who understands her so well that he anticipated her flight to LA and made arrangements to come with her, not caring that it could well be dangerous and that they had no other back-up but each other.

He would stand beside her in everything; she has only to let him, she understands this now. That if she makes the move, if she takes the leap, he'll catch her, be as unable to let go as she is.

She strokes her palm down the side of his handsome face, once . . . twice and his eyes flutter open, oceans of deep blue seeing straight into her. She doesn't move her hand, just cups his face, and brushes her thumb over his jaw.

His pupils dilate and his lips part softly on her name, "Kate . . . ."

"Thank you for seeing me through this." She whispers softly. Before he can reply with what she knows he will she continues, "I know you'll _always_ do that for me Rick, that you'll be right there, getting me through these things."

His head turns inward, nestles further into her hand, his eyes close briefly and for a moment she sees him struggle with his emotions, the fight plays across his face like a movie and then his eyes open once more, lit with more emotion than she's ever seen, even in those moments when they thought they would die.

"You're right." He says fervently, "Whatever you need Kate . . . whenever you need it . . . I promise."

She leans in and just before her lips touch his she sees her intention register in his eyes, the stunned look thrills her.

Her kiss is gentle. Mindful of a plane full of witnesses, mindful of Josh, still to be dealt with, mindful that it can't be all she wishes. Her mouth opens over his just for a moment, she feels that first dizzy wave of passion and desire rise up and sweep through both of them, feels them shudder almost in unison and then she draws back.

"I need you." She tells him, simply and honestly.

He smiles, eyes glowing softly, "I need you too. What about . . . "

The word 'Josh' remains unspoken.

"It never stood a chance . . . "She says, "I have to deal with it, and I will, once we get home."

He nods, and adds no pressure. Just takes her hand from his face and wraps it up in his larger stronger one.

"I love you." She says, as she rests her head on his shoulder.

He chuckles and she feels it rumble through him. "And she says it first . . . "

She laughs too, at his gloating tone that doesn't disguise the wonder in his voice.

"I love you too." He says, as their laughter fades. "From the very beginning Kate." He tells her. "It feels good, doesn't it, to accept it – out loud?"

She nods.

"What prompted it?" He asks.

"Royce." She replies. "It was his last word of advice; to stop fighting what I knew was real."

Castle shifts in his seat, reaches into the pocket of his shirt and pulls out a miniature bottle of scotch he'd stored there. Freeing his hand momentarily from Beckett's he unscrews the cap and raises the bottle in toast.

"To Royce." He says. Taking a long swig and handing the bottle to Kate.

"To Royce." She replies, before she downs what remains.

This time its Castle, who leans in to finish the toast with a soft kiss, then he resumes his former place in his seat, tucks her against him and together they complete their journey home.


End file.
